


Scones dipped in Smoothie

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Akakuro Ideas [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is Startled by Kuroko's willingness to eat anything, And Kuroko is master baker, Breakfast in Bed, But Akashi is smoothie master, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Neither can cook for shit, These two live together, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast in bed is adorable but combined breakfast is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scones dipped in Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I was so late in posting this and thank you Rinthecupcake for the nice comment! I hope that you like this and am sorry it's bee taking me so long to post school just got out so i had a bunch of finals and stuff (bleh).

So it was very well known that Kuroko was an average cook except for his hard boiled eggs. But boy can that shadow bake! What isn’t well known is that Akashi is a horrible cook but makes the best smoothies. One day when Akashi was sick Kuroko made him breakfast in bed. Scones, jam, and hard boiled eggs. So breakfast in bed became a thing whenever life was bad or one of them was sick or it just seemed like a nice idea. One day they both just made breakfast as usual when Akashi accidentally spilled his smoothie on the croissants that were on a cooling rack. Before he could apologize, Kuroo came over and tried one of the croissants and smiled. “It’s just like jam, good idea Seijuurou.” and walked away from a shocked Akashi (“Kuroko how could you eat that?” “It was good.”).

**Author's Note:**

> Just head cannon that Kuroko can bake really well but if he tries to actually cook things get set one fire and explode. And an iPad got torched. Only once though! (true story it was not fun). And Akashi makes these really really good portion shakes and fruit smoothies and stuff.


End file.
